


Tell Me What You Like

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: "I want to know what turned you on." Keith revealed with an audible swallow, his eyes travelling down to Lance's throat.Keith shifted, placing one hand on Lance's hip so that he was hovering over him and began peppering Lance with soft kisses along his jaw. Lance swallowed down all the saliva that was accumulating, as if his body was just waiting in anticipation for another taste."Tell me Lance." Keith breathed, trailing down from his jaw to the base of his throat.





	Tell Me What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I think Keith and Lance just found out dirty talk is their kink.  
> 2\. I doubt I'll ever write a full on sex scene.  
> 3\. Kudos/comments/criticisms are always appreciated. :)

"Can I ask you something?" Keith asked, his voice a little breathless.

"After _that_ you can ask me anything you want." Lance answered with a little chuckle, his voice more raspier than Keith's.

The drooping eyes, the rise and fall of his tanned chest, and his lips slightly parted so that Keith could hear the husky breaths, it was all turning Keith on again.

"What did you like about it?" He asked, staring at his lips.

"What?" Lance slightly turned, his sweat-drenched hair soaking a new part of the pillow.

"What did you like about what I did?" Keith whispered once more, inching closer, the hairs on their legs sliding against one another.

"Keith," Lance slightly shook his head, unsure of where this was coming from all of a sudden. "You were great." He cupped his face. "You don't have to worry about anything. You were absolutely great." Lance moved the fringes of Keith's hair back so that they didn't fall into his eyes.

"I know I was." Keith ushered. "But that's not what I asked."

Lance blinked. "Then?"

"I want to know what turned you on." Keith revealed with an audible swallow, his eyes travelling down to Lance's throat.

Keith shifted, placing one hand on Lance's hip so that he was hovering over him and began peppering Lance with soft kisses along his jaw. Lance swallowed down all the saliva that was accumulating, as if his body was just waiting in anticipation for another taste.

"Tell me Lance." Keith breathed, trailing down from his jaw to the base of his throat.

"Get off me." Lance panted.

Keith stopped immediately, the hot air around them becoming just a tad bit difficult to breathe. Keith did as Lance requested and pulled away.

"Go stand there. By the end of the bed." Lance directed, angling his body so that he was sitting in an upwards arc.

Keith, now standing where Lance wanted him to, waited for his next direction.

Lance swallowed again, his eyes becoming wilder, and his cock becoming harder.

"Now, pull me close. Like you always do."

This time it was Keith's turn to swallow. He slowly crouched his body over Lance, knowing full well what it was that Lance loved so much. He circled his hands around a pair of tanned ankles, and stared intently into his partner's eyes. Then, when he least expected it, Keith yanked him close, so that Lance laid flat against the bed and Keith, was positioned snugly in between his legs.

Sliding his hands alongside his body, Keith entwined his hands with Lance's, and captured his awaiting lips in a kiss. They continued kissing, as Keith brought Lance's body up, switching their positions so that now Keith was sitting and Lance was fit snugly in his lap.

Lance's hands were hidden deep in Keith's locks, while Keith's were kneading his lower back and the soft swelling of Lance's ass.

Chest to chest, cock to cock, tongue to tongue.

"You like that?" Keith asked, panting and biting down on Lance's bottom lip.

"I love it." Lance asserted with a growl and a sharp tug to the bottom of Keith's hairs.

"Then tell me what else you like." Keith challenged, a fiery passion reigniting within his eyes.

"It'll be my pleasure." Lance accepted before furiously kissing him again.

Keith had set out to set Lance's body aflame with desire but little did he know, Lance was all but ready to drown him in harsh waves of long, want, and yearning.


End file.
